epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Angemon 44 Rap Battles: Vince Mcmahon vs Hugh Hefner
Cast: Epic LLoyd: Vince McMahon Nice Peter: Hugh Hefner ??? and ???: Nice Peter and Zach Sherwin/ or Epic LLoyd ------------------------------------------------------------------------ Locations: Hugh Hefner: Playboy Mansion Vince Mcmahon: Raw is War stage and Modern Day Raw Ring ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Apoligies: Angemon: Sorry about the battle mixup, I was rushing and i accidentally clicked publish, the Aquaman battle will not happen until after 3 battles. And without furthur ado, enjoy Others: Were Back BITCHEEEEEEES !!!! :| ------------------------------------------------- Battle: Angemon 44 Rap Battles Vince Mcmahon VS Hugh Hefner !!!!! Begin !!!!! HH: Look who finallly came to the party Vinne you aint welcome here Im a socilate party day and night you just burry people dear You got no chance in hell of steping to the double H McMahon I play you better than a dope scam ( Dam !!!) With all of your wrestling im not suprised you tore your quads please Cause at the end of this battle you wont be able to see me Ill admit your company discouraging racism, well thats cool But suporting football and bodybuilding you look like a tool Vince: Quiet Hugh cause its about to get Raw Bringing a lyrical smackdown, hurt you worse than the monday night wars They call me Vincent MC McMahon and it looks like youve reached your climax Top you with a lyrical stuner, no way youll be coming back I run a whole empire while you look like an elf All you care about is girls and touching yourself I would give you a tribute but your an awful troop Who will die as an editor so thats enough from you Your not Tough Enough, your time is up cause thats it Heres your "Tombstone" knocked out with a superkick HH: Well you scream a big game Bossman but can you back it up You talk about the way i treat girls, but Victoria, Trish, and your own wife ( Like what the fuck) My magazine is famous, but at least its not your storylines You drop your best superstars at the drop of a dime You do whats "best for buissness" but look at Hogan Looks like you got sharpshooted, dear god you lie to your fans You hit a lyrical rockbotom id rather watch TNA shit Boys love me more than Guerro, you fell faster than ECW did ( Bell tolls for Eddie Guerro, as Vince gets angry causing the Raw stage to change to its modern form) Vince: Ragggggggggh!!!! IT DOSENT MATTER WHAT YOU THINK HEFNER CAUSE WHERE STILL STANDING STRONG WE GOT THE HOTEST ENTERTAINEMTNT AROUND SO YOUR DOING THIS WRONG I gave birth to Icons, Im the whole dam show, while you just play with little boys Lets add an A to your title and put down your sex toys Dressing up in a bathrobe, nice style Mr. Grey I doubt that your shit would sell even if it apeals to gays Respect The Authorithy i just Swantoned you with class You couldnt play the Game, McMahon 3:16 just kicked your ass Who Won Whos Next You Decide Angemon 44 ( Brother) RAP BATTTLES Next time on ARB44: ???: Live for the moment..... ???: Taking down these teenage detectives Category:Blog posts